<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тонкие намеки by fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 (FK_Stormpilot)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727389">Тонкие намеки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FK_Stormpilot/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%20Stormpilot%202020'>fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 (FK_Stormpilot)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ2020 Stormpilot - челлендж [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Romance, romantic dinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FK_Stormpilot/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%20Stormpilot%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Набор для романтической попойки при свечах</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ2020 Stormpilot - челлендж [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тонкие намеки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444918">Камень преткновения</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FK_Stormpilot/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%20Stormpilot%202020">fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 (FK_Stormpilot)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Техника:</b> декупаж<br/><b>Материалы:</b> деревянные заготовки, акриловые краски, лак акриловый, лак защитный, клей пва, распечатка на офсетной бумаге</p><p><b>Для голосования: </b> fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 - "Тонкие намеки"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GnT.jpg">
    
  </a>
  <br/>
</dt>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GnN.jpg">
    
  </a>
  <br/>
</dt>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GnP.jpg">
    
  </a>
  <br/>
</dt>
<p></p><dt><a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GnS.jpg"></a>  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GnQ.jpg"></a></dt>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GnV.jpg">
    
  </a>
  <br/>
</dt>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GnU.jpg">
    
  </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</dt>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>